Visión
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: James es un joven entrenador lleno de ambición en convertirse en el entrenador más fuerte, comenzará su aventura, no de la misma forma como se es costumbre, llena de misterios y personas importantes.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno traigo este nuevo proyecto, sé que tengo algunos pendientes pero bueno, espero y le gusté también no olviden dejar su comentario, que les pareció, que les gusto y que no, porque sin ustedes yo y mi fic no somos nada :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño.

* * *

Visión

James, un chico de 16 años, con el sueño de convertirse en el mejor entrenador de todas las regiones existentes, no le importaría nada más que convertirse en ser el más fuerte, haría lo que fuera por serlo, pero a pesar de eso tenía sentido de la justicia con cualquier persona o Pokémon. Originario de la región Jhoto, una región llena de leyendas, ciudades coloridas y grandes misterios. Específicamente en la ciudad Trigal, una urbe comercial y alegre. Ha vivido con su madre desde los 4 años, ya que en ese tiempo vivía solo con su padre por cuestiones legales sin embargo murió en un accidente, quedándose con su madre, en un principio no lo deseaba pero el tiempo hizo efecto en ella, llegándole a querer. Ese suceso en su vida lo marcó haciéndolo serio y un poco hostil con la demás personas eso se hizo notable cuando fue llevado a la fuerza a la escuela de entrenadores, siendo el más destacado entre ellos a pesar de eso no ha recibido su primer Pokémon, es aquí donde comenzará su gran aventura, primero de Trigal hasta pueblo Primavera.

\- ¡Mamá, ya me voy! – Aviso desde la puerta el pelinegro, esto alarmó a su madre. James vestía con playera negra y chaqueta roja, unos jeans azules con tenis negros, en sus manos tiene puestos guantes azules sin dedos, azules y su basta cabellera obscura amarrada de una coleta en dos partes con cintas negras, cubierto por una gorra igual roja.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Tan rápido? – Pregunto la joven madre. Su aspecto tenía un vestido azul de manga larga y zapatillas negras, por último su cabello marrón estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo.

\- Mamá… ya habíamos hablado de esto, solo me faltan unos cuantos años para ser un adulto, también para que habré ido a la escuela de entrenadores de ciudad Malva, te mostraré que puedo ser el entrenador más fuerte sobrepasando a campeones y… - Fue interrumpido por su madre, que lo abrazó.

\- No importa que estés con familia o anciano, para mí siempre serás mi niño pequeño y lo sé pero hay mucho peligros allá fuera. – Decía con lágrimas en los ojos, por parte de James que estaba por arriba de su altura la abrazo con más fuerza y beso su cabeza.

\- No te preocupes cada vez que tenga oportunidad de comunicarme, lo haré con mi pokegear. – Intentaba tranquilizarla, separándose y mirándose fijamente.

\- Está bien. - Se separó de él para acompañarlo a la puerta.

\- Bien, me voy y no volveré hasta que cumpla mi sueño mamá, ¡Te lo prometo! – Dijo con un pulgar arriba muy entusiasmado.

\- ¡Ve con cuidado y llámame de vez en cuando! – Grito desde la entrada, pues el ojíverde se había ido corriendo.

Ya en las afueras de la ciudad Trigal, James corría a buen paso hasta que algo lo detuvo. Se topó con un anciano de barba espesa y una caballera plateada bastante larga, este se apoyaba de una bastón de madera, su suéter marrón al igual que sus pantalones estaban enmarañados y sucios, lo cual llamo la atención del pelinegro. Sin embargo siguió adelante.

\- Oye, disculpa. – Hablo el anciano intentando detener al joven entrenador.

James se detuvo y volteo hacía él, este contesto sin tanto interés.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Devolvió la pregunta de forma fría, en cambio el señor se mostró amable a pesar de eso.

\- ¿Esta es la ciudad Trigal? – James levantó una ceja, para señalarle el gran cartel que estaba el nombre de dicha ciudad.

\- Oh disculpa… - El anciano se detuvo a observar más al muchacho, parecía alguien conocido para él, sin embargo no se acordaba. - ¿Cuál es su nombre joven entrenador?

\- No, no lo soy todavía ¿Y para qué quiere saber mi nombre? – A secas James contesto de mala forma.

\- No sea tan descortés, no ve que soy un pobre anciano que no tiene a nadie en este mundo, por favor contesta. – El pelinegro suspiro cansado.

\- Soy James Phoenix ¿Por qué? – Pregunto molesto, en cambio el anciano lo vio extraño.

\- "_Pensé que sería él, aunque a decir verdad se parece a…"_ – Fue interrumpido por el joven que le chasqueaba los dedos, pues no tenía una respuesta. – Oh perdona me fui.

\- No se notó. – Rodó los ojos. Dijo sarcástico.

\- Puedo ver en ti potencial, sin duda, sin embargo muchacho, si no sabes cómo explotarlo tu derrota será inminente. – Se acercó para mirarlo más de cerca poniendo nervioso al ojiverde.

\- ¿Y eso en que me ayudará? – Pregunto confundido.

\- Solo recuerda esto. El cielo no se limita a lo que nosotros vivimos, para ello necesitarás correr más allá del horizonte. – El señor se dio media vuelta y volvió a sus andadas, de forma lenta.

\- Okay… Espere… - Llamó al anciano aún confundido.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Contesto amable, sorprendiendo a James.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - El señor de ojos ambarinos no dijo nada. Volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Solo llámame el Señor Courtney. – Se dio la vuelta para ir a la ciudad. Por parte de James hizo lo mismo dejándolo pensativo con aquella frase.

\- Hm el cielo… no se limita a lo que nosotros vivimos, para ello necesitarás correr más allá del horizonte… ¿Qué significará eso? Hm… No, ni idea sigamos.

James continuó andando, para su suerte, fue de nuevo interrumpido, ahora por un policía por la ruta 34, casi llegando a la guardería Pokémon. Suponía él porque.

\- ¿¡Oye a dónde vas sin un pokémon!? – Llamó la atención del pelinegro.

\- Voy con el profesor Elm a que me dé mi Pokémon inicial ¿Ahora puedo irme? – Contesto sin darle importancia.

\- Bueno, ve con… ¡Espera! Como no hay opción, te prestaré uno de los míos, solo hasta que consigas tu primer pokémon, cuídalo bien es el más fuerte que tengo, tú no sabes el riesgo que hay allá afuera.

El policía le entrego una superball, el pelinegro la observo de cerca pudo observar una pequeña cuarteadura, James vio de mala manera al policía, este se dio cuenta y trato de explicarlo.

\- Eso es… ahm por… una batalla, solo te pido que lo cuides mucho. Continúa tu camino. - Se fue del lugar sin decir nada moviendo su macana. Por parte James, de nuevo siguió.

…

Courtney estaba en busca de algo, sacó de su bolsillo un papel, lo miró y lo leyó, era una dirección. La había escrito hace 2 semanas, según una carta que había recibido decía sobre un accidente y su nieto también recibió una dirección según encontraría algo.

\- Oiga, ¿Dónde podría localizar estar dirección? – Pregunto a una mujer, la cual negó. – Gracias.

Siguió preguntando y nadie le daba respuestas, se encontraba cansado pues se avanzada edad ya no le dejaba seguir mejor descansó en el centro pokémon.

\- "_¿Dónde se encontrará? Necesito saber qué es lo que pasó, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado" –_ Se levantó, retirándose del lugar.

Dio vuelta al centro, fue ahí donde observó varías casas, comenzó rondar por ahí hasta que encontró la casa indicada. Tocó la puerta y lo recibió la misma mujer con la que se había casado su hijo.

\- Hasta que nos volvemos a ver… - Dijo serio, por parte de la mujer quedó muy sorprendida.

…

\- Bueno, veamos que eres. – Sacó al pokémon, era un Growlithe.

Cuando el pequeño perro vio al joven gruño poniéndose en posición de ataque, pensaba que lo había robado.

\- Tranquilo, soy tu entrenador por el momento, por favor seamos amigos. – Intentó tranquilizar al pokémon, sin embargo lo atacó. - ¡No, no, no, no!

Growlithe se aburrió para después dormirse quedándose cerca de un árbol.

\- Mejor lo guardaré, solo lo sacaré cuando se necesario.

Caminó por toda la ruta 34 hasta encontrarse con molestos entrenadores, que si bien su problema era controlar a Growlithe ahora enfrentarse a ellos sería uno más grande, es cuando comenzó a correr para huir de ellos.

\- ¡Hey tenga…! – Dijo un campista.

\- ¡Con mis pokém…! – Decía un joven.

\- ¡Corre, corre si no es que quieres retrasarte!

Llegó al encinar decidió correr para así llegar más rápido, pero el gran bosquejo era enorme y tardaría toda la tarde y parte de la noche para llegar a pueblo Caoba. Se encontraba cerca de un lago y el cielo se tornaba naranja, pronto se haría noche.

\- Mejor será quedarme aquí, iré a buscar madera. – Se dirigió a unos arbustos a encontrar aquellas ramas.

De pronto unos zumbidos retumbaron en sus oídos, eran varios Beedrill, sabía que eso no era nada bueno, comenzó caminar tranquilo, como si no hubiera nada. Los Beedrill no quedarían así como así, atacaron al chico este comenzó a correr hasta que sacó a Growlithe, este vio que iba a ser atacado, lanzó un ascuas para ahuyentarlos, dejando a aliviado al ojiverde. Growlithe lo volvió a ver y lo comenzó a morderlo de nuevo en una pierna.

\- ¡Hey, no, no, no, ahh! – Grito del dolor. - ¡Vuelve!

Lo guardó y se dirigió de nuevo al lago, junto más ramas, sacó unas salchichas dejándolas a lado de su mochila roja. De nuevo sacó a Growlithe, esta vez con algo de miedo, pero aun así pensaba que lo ayudaría.

\- ¡Growlithe usa ascuas! – Como si fuera un milagro, le obedeció. – Gracias Growlithe.

Lo acarició, gruño el perrito estaba a punto de guardarlo, pero no era para mal. Un Ursaring se encontraba de espaldas comiéndose la comida de James, se dio la vuelta ya que Growlithe había hecho ruido. De pronto los atacó con un zarpazo, mandándolos a unos arbustos, el Urasring no se quedaría quieto, los persiguió, James y Growlithe se levantaron un poco mal heridos, esto no le fue nada al perrito es cuando le hizo frente, le lanzó un ascuas, el cual no le hizo mucho daño pero fue lo suficiente para hacerlo enojar más, siguió ladrando hasta que con una de sus garras le lanzó una cuchillada, esto lo vio James, se levantó lo más rápido posible y se lanzó hacía el pequeño perro, cayendo cerca de unos árboles, Ursaring quedó confundido, como no los veía se fue. James y Growlithe se quedaron quietos hasta que fue.

\- Vaya, ya se fue, qué susto. – Growlithe comenzó a lamerle la cara, se sentía agradecido y comprendió que no era alguien malo. – jajaja ¡Basta me haces cosquillas! Jajaja Bueno se ve que ya no me tienes desconfianza, así que mañana continuaremos.

Ambos se acurrucaron en el árbol donde cayeron, quedaron dormidos. Esto apenas era el principio y habría muchas sorpresas, eso le emocionaba a James. Ya había creado un lazo con Growlithe, esperemos que es lo que le depara.

Continuara…


	2. Un camino duro de tratar

Bueno aquí esta la continuación de esta historia, espero y le guste, recuerden comentar que les gustó y que no, porque sin ustedes esto no es nada.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mió, es de su respectivo dueño

* * *

Un camino duro de tratar.

Un pequeño james se encontraba corriendo felizmente sobre la pradera, a su lado se encontraba su padre con su característico traje que siempre llevaba por su trabajo. Reían a carcajadas como siempre lo hacían cuando se acompañaban, se perseguían uno al otro, incluso cada pequeño pokémon se acercaba. Corrían como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que su padre lo agarró y lo levantó, girando en círculos sobre en sí. Nada importaba, solo ellos. Eso le gustaba al pelinegro, se sentía protegido y feliz, sensación que no ha sentido últimamente, ¿Pero qué más da? Solo disfrutaba el momento que parecía jamás terminar. Después de aquello se recostaron sobre en aquella hermosa pradera, veían el cielo e intentaban buscarle forma a cada nube que se encontraban. A poco tiempo el pelinegro se había quedado dormido en brazos del hombre, este lo despertó quedándose confundido de donde estaba, por parte del hombre lo cargó para por fin ir de vuelta a casa, por parte de James se acurruco entre los brazos de su padre. Estando lejos de ahí se metieron por un pequeño bosque obscuro, a James no le daba confianza entrar a esa parte, pero si llegaba a sentir miedo su padre estaría ahí. Un Ursaring apareció de la nada, soltando al pequeño y cayendo estrepitosamente, pues el hombre con ambas manos forcejeó con el pokémon, por su parte, James comenzó a llorar para después cerrar sus ojos, los volvió abrir y todo aquel escenario había desaparecido, ahora estaban en un avión lujoso, donde él y su padre solo estaban, además de las azafatas. Un hombre de traje igual que el de su padre, salió por una puerta, le susurro algo en el oído y corrió alarmado a la cabina. El avión comenzó a despedazarse, quedando una pequeña plataforma suspendida en el aire y el hombre sosteniéndose de la orilla para no caer en el vació, James por su parte intento agarrarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, ya había caído, el pelinegro comenzó gritar pues su dolor era muy grande, solo se quedó tendido en el suelo sollozando y abrazándose a sí mismo, estando ahí comenzó a sentir colmillos enterrándose en su brazo.

Por fin había despertado de aquella pesadilla gracias a la mordida de Growlithe, pues lo había estrujado demasiado. James lo soltó y este corrió lo más que pudo dentro del bosque, por parte del chico se revisó su mano, si es que había una herida, la cual no había, solo marcas. Después de un rato se sentó en una roca cerca del lago, este se quedó absorto, pues ya era costumbre soñarlo cada vez, pero cada sueño era diferente al principio sin embargo siempre con el mismo final. Llamó a Growlithe, apareció desde unos arbustos con dos bayas en su hocico, dejándole una en sus pies. Ambos comieron aquellas bayas, siguieron caminando por el bosque. Más adelante se escucharon unos ruidos, varios hombres estaban en busca de algo, al verlos el ojiverde se ocultó atrás de un gran árbol, para su suerte se pudo escuchar un ruido, parecían aleteos de un insecto, era un Scyther que se encontraba cortando todo a su paso.

– ¿Y tú entrenador? –pregunto preocupado pues sabía más o menos que naturaleza tenían aquellos pokémon.

– ¿Scy? –dijo confundido, cuando un chico –con pequeños rasgos de una chica – de cabello morado apareció a lado de él.

–Oh vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Pregunto amable - ¿Quién eres tú y que haces cerca del santuario?

–Soy un entrenador novato y me quedé acampando –Contesto de manera molesta.

–Entonces eres tú –Intuyó el chico.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Anoche tuve reportes de que alguien se encontraba en el Encinar, pensamos que eran ladrones, pero como era ya muy noche y mi gente tiene trabajos que atender, decidimos revisar todo el bosque hoy.

– ¿Cómo que tu gente? ¿Aquellos hombres? –dijo confundido.

– ¿A caso no lo sabes? –respondió de la misma manera, james por su parte negó con la cabeza. – Soy el líder de gimnasio de pueblo Caoba.

– ¿Qué le pasó al antiguo líder de gimnasio?

– Ven al pueblo y te lo contaré todo –se dio media vuelta y guardo a Scyther.

James hizo lo mismo con Growlithe y siguió –no muy convencido– al chico.

…

Mientras tanto, Courtney se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad Iris, se encontraba pensativo por aquella plática que tuvo el día anterior.

_Flashback._

– ¡No y no! Apenas es un niño y tener que llevar esa responsabilidad sería muy agotador para él –replicó la mujer.

–Pero comprende, él es heredero, después de su padre –se levantó de su asiento para después dirigirse a la puerta principal.

– ¿Y usted ha pensado en que si lo quiere aceptar? Recuerde que se desapareció por mucho tiempo, ni si quiera lo visitaste cuando niño, no creo ahora cuando quiere cumplir su sueño.

–Yo soy muy viejo ya y puedo irme en cualquier momento, para entonces no habrá nadie solamente él, es ahí donde lo tengo que convencer de alguna forma –cerró la puerta dejando a la mujer enojada.

– ¡Déjelo en paz, no logrará nada si sigue de terco en convencerlo! –exclamó enojada dentro de la casa.

_Fin del flashback._

– "_Creo que estoy siendo muy desesperado, será mejor conocerlo bien o al menos ayudarlo desde lejos, pero no sé dónde se encuentra, su madre no me lo quiso decir" –_en ese instante se le vino a la mente una imagen. La del chico con quien se lo había topado antes –"_¿Podría ser él?"_

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un auto muy lujoso que lo estaba esperando en frente del teatro de danza. Un hombre con traje negro se bajó del auto y abrió una puerta.

–Bienvenido señor –observo que el señor tenía todas sus ropas andrajosas y quedó extrañado. – Disculpe señor Courtney pero… ¿Por qué tiene esas ropas? ¿A caso le sucedió algo malo?

Courtney se carcajeo.

–No te preocupes Rob, es solo para pasar desapercibido –Dijo subiendo al auto.

– ¿A dónde señor?

–A donde siempre… a ciudad Azafrán.

…

Ambos muchachos se encontraban platicando en el gimnasio, el pelinegro no estaba muy seguro de estar ahí, pues lo estaba atrasando mucho ya.

– ¿Qué es lo que te trae hasta aquí? –pregunto el pelimorado.

–Estoy camino a la casa del profesor Elm para recibir mi pokémon inicial –decía sin darle mucha importancia. –"_¿Por qué tuve que seguirlo? Yo y mi maldita decidía"_

– ¿Y el Growlithe que tenías contigo? –dijo confundido.

–Es prestado, creo que me voy, ya supe lo que quería saber, nos vemos –el chico estaba por salir pero fue detenido.

–Espera…

James volteó.

– ¿Te gustaría tener una batalla contra mí? Digo, para que te sirva de experiencia y muestres como eres en el combate, ¿Acaso no se supone que tú fuiste de los más destacados en la escuela de entrenadores?

–No… por el momento… si lo hiciera ahorita me expondrías tus estrategias y cuando volviera te derrotaría fácilmente –el ojiverde salió sin nada más que decir, dejando a un Antón sorprendido por su actitud.

–Pensé que sería más testarudo, pero…, puedo notar en él un gran rival. Espero con ansías su enfrentamiento –se decía así mismo, muy interesado.

El pelinegro siguió su camino dejando atrás al pueblo, se adentró a la cueva Mortero, el lugar no era tan obscuro así facilitando su travesía, sus pisadas eran fuertes haciendo mucho ruido, despertando a los Zubat del lugar. Continuo caminando hasta encontrarse un entrenador, más bien un dominguero, este le ofreció una batalla, rechazándola de inmediato, este le volvió a insistir hasta que su paciencia se terminó y resignado acepto.

– ¡Veras de lo capaz que soy, ve Sandsrew! –lanzó al campo la pokeball, saliendo la criatura amarilla.

–Como sea… ve Growlithe –al igual que su contrincante hizo lo mismo.

Ambos combatientes estaban listos, solo faltaban las ordenes de sus entrenadores.

–Usa mordisco –el pequeño perro dio una gran mordida a su rival, causándole daño mínimo.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Usa arañazo! –contra atacó golpeándolo con sus garras, resistiéndolo perfectamente.

–Ascuas –de su boca escupió una pequeña llama, quemándolo al contacto y dejándolo mal herido.

– ¡No! ¡Usa de nuevo arañazo! –corrió el pokémon hacía Growlithe acertando de nuevo con los mismos resultados.

–Terminemos de una vez, ascuas –de nueva cuenta volvió a escupir otra llama, dejando fuera de combate a Sandsrew. Por último guardo a Growlithe.

– ¡No! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –dijo el chico de rodillas con Sandsrew en brazos.

James tuvo vergüenza ajena y lo levantó.

–Ya levántate.

–Sí, gracias –este le dio una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

–No te humilles de esa manera, lo único que mirarán es tu debilidad y por eso de te derrotarán con facilidad.

– ¿Por eso eres frió? –pregunto, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

–Eso es algo que no te incumbe niño –se dio media vuelta y desapareció a los ojos del chico.

Al estar hartado, no se percató que no pagó el dominguero dejando a un lado eso, esta vez para no encontrarse con ningún entrenador –para que no ganará experiencia Growlithe– o que tuviera tiempo de retarlo, corrió, causando aún más ruido. Los Zubat comenzaron a perseguirlo, haciendo una gran parvada, atacándolo cada vez que se acercaban. Sabía que por alguna razón no debía hacer ruidos, ahora recuerda el porqué. Su velocidad aumentaba más y más hasta encontrarse con la salida, sin embargo un Golbat apareció frente de él, al parecer el líder de la parvada. Dicho Golbat comenzó a gruñir de manera molesta, James intentaba descifrar su mensaje, lo más razonable era pensar que no debió de molestar con tanto ruido, también supo la razón del porqué tan pocos entrenadores estaban ahí. Terminado sus gruñidos se lanzó contra él, atacándolo con sus alas. James por su parte intentó apartarse pero lo rodeó con sus alas, Golbat intento clavarle sus grandes y afilados colmillos, el chico intentaba zafarse o al menos llegar a su bolsillo, por fin lo había logrado dejando caer la superball al suelo y abriéndose al contacto, dejando salir a Growlithe. El pequeño perro sin pensarlo dos veces, mordió al Golbat por su espalda, dejando a james. La batalla entre estos había comenzado, Golbat por su parte atacaba desde los aires y Growlithe escupiéndole bolas de fuego sin ninguna orden por parte del joven, ambos pokémon luchaban por acertar el primer golpe. En cambio los Zubat se habían apartado dejando solo a su líder, pues es el más fuerte de todos y apto. El pequeño perro había pescado de una de sus alas al murciélago, este solo chilló, pues le había atravesado su ala. James ya un poco más tranquilo comenzó a ordenarle al canino.

– ¡Lánzalo hacia arriba! –el perrito agarró fuerza arrojándolo hacía el "techo" del cueva, Golbat escupió un tanto de sangre, pues su azote fue muy potente. –Ahora ¡Ascuas!

Justo cuando iba cayendo fue cubierto por una de las llamas, cayendo muy lastimado, localizando a su líder derrotado los Zubat volvieron atacar.

– ¡Ascuas de nuevo! –lanzó otra vez una llama, la cual no fue eficaz, pues eran demasiados.

De todas partes los atacaban, James su cubría y los intentaba alejar con su brazo, por parte de Growlithe, un pequeño grupo de ellos lo atacaron, se pudo dar cuenta el ojiverde ya que gruño por cada mordedura recibida. No podía localizarlo bien, hasta que sus chillidos pudieron guiarlo a él, cuando lo encontró tenía múltiples heridas cubriéndose parcialmente de sangre, lo recogió y llevándolo en brazos, corrió hasta la salida que estaba ya cerca, pero los intentos de atacarlo hicieron efecto, tanto en su piel como en su ropa, más en su rostro y sus brazos, especialmente una gran cortada en su antebrazo, eso le importó poco y siguió en su camino. Ya había llegado a la salida, buscó cerca de ese lugar con esperanza, encontrar un centro Pokémon el cual estaba a unos metros de ahí. El pequeño perro solo chillaba, haciendo sentirse culpable el pelinegro.

– Perdóname, perdóname por favor –susurro el chico, con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales limpió para acelerar su paso.

Entró al centro y rápidamente pidió ayuda con la enfermera Joy del lugar, trajo una camilla para el pokémon y se lo llevó a urgencias. Ya había pasado una hora y la enfermera salió para darle buenas noticias, pues a pesar de que eran muchas heridas, no eran graves y no tuvo complicaciones, ahora, solo tenía que esperar para que se recupere. Sin antes irse la enfermera le dio una pequeña plática al pelinegro.

–Debes de cuidar más a tu pokémon y procurar que no se lastimé de esa manera, podría ser mortal –reprendió al muchacho mientras él se quedaba cabizbajo.

–Sí, lo haré –respondió apretando sus manos.

– ¡Mira, tú también te has lastimado! Déjame que te cure –se dirigieron a una sala donde habían herramientas para curar a los humanos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en sanar Growlithe? –decía mientras le vendaban el brazo y parte de la mano.

–Podría tardar como unos tres días o incluso una semana, depende de cómo acepte los medicamentos, bueno ya está –dijo observando su trabajo. - ¿Supongo que te quedarás o te iras a tú casa?

–Mi hogar está lejos, entonces sí –dijo en tono serio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Entonces te daré una habitación.

Fueron al recepción donde le entrego la llave de su cuarto, la mujer se quedó atendiendo a lo demás entrenadores que se presentaban mientras que James subió para descansar toda la tarde, ya en le noche bajo a observar a su amigo por un rato ya que no lo había visto desde que fue curado, cuando regresó un joven de su misma edad de ojos cafés y cabello verde obscuro, que se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes del centro, le habló.

– ¡Hey, colitas! –dijo burlón para llamar su atención.

James no hizo caso omiso, yéndose por las escaleras.

–Ok, disculpa, tú el del pelo largo –está vez volteó.

– ¿Qué quieres? –contesto molesto.

–Esas no son formas de contestar, pero bueno ¿No quisieras una batalla de media noche? Supongo que tu pokémon que se está curando ¿Es el único o me equivoco?

–Te equivocas, es prestado.

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –pregunto altanero.

–Vengo en busca del profesor Elm para que me entregué mi pokémon inicial.

– ¿Ese debilucho profesor? Como sea, yo sé dónde puedes ir sin tener que ir hasta pueblo Primavera.

– ¿Dónde? –contesto con la indiferencia que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

–Con un señor que se llama… -comenzó a recordar hasta que se acordó de nuevo. –Ah, el señor Pokémon, se encuentra en pueblo Cerezo, según sé, él y el profesor son buenos amigos, podrías pedirle el favor de que lo llame y tal vez venga o mandé a uno de sus ayudantes para entregarte tu pokémon inicial.

– ¿Y quién eres tú y que haces aquí? –pregunto con poca confianza hacía el chico.

–Mike y solo vine a buscar batalla para hacerme más fuerte, porque quiero convertirme en el campeón de esta región ¿Y tú?

–Mi nombre es james y si te diste cuenta estoy por mí Growlithe, aunque eso no debería de importarte.

–Vaya, tranquilo y ¿Cuál es tu meta? –dijo curioso.

–Eso no te importa –contesto molesto, ya lo había hartado con tanta pregunta.

–Vamos, dilo y ya me voy –le pico el brazo que no estaba vendado con su codo.

–Si tanto insistes, me quiero convertir en el entrenador más fuerte de todos.

–Bueno, como prometí, me voy y james, creo que nos veremos las caras muy seguido, hasta luego –se despidió, saliéndose por las puertas corredizas.

El ojiverde levantó una ceja y subió por las escaleras, vaya que ese chico era raro, decidió ya no pensar en eso y fue directamente su cama durmiéndose al instante.

Continuará…


End file.
